Honey Moon's Over
by Pity Project
Summary: That guy is such a jerk! 'Kai, please...' My voice softened tears welling up in my eyes, 'Who's he' His voice was turning into a mock, 'My exboyfriend... OKAY' I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Tears were flowing freely down my face now. KaixOC!
1. Kat

The Honeymoon's Over

Chapter One

The Inner Workings of Kat Stratford...

Kat Stratford, your basic Australian (AN:/ Yes everyone in this story is Australian) teenager, one problem, I LOATHE Kai Hiwatari, multi-billionaire A-grade hottie...More like A-grade nottie! He is SO full of him self! If egos were flesh, 5,000 people could eat for weeks if they were stranded on a desolate snow-capped island in the middle of the Antarctic ocean...and guess who has to audition to marry him, the oh so lucky Kat Stratford! Well, it's not like he's gonna pick me, I'll tell him EXACTLY how DREAMY he is...He'll be scared shitless...Running for the hills. It's just the humiliation...

I sighed, grabbing my cell and bag before putting on my black Nike cap. I walked down the stairs, my footsteps making noise; banging against the mahogany floors. "Kat, finally you're here! We're expected at the Hiwatatri Manor in twenty minutes!" Mum's voice sounded through the room, "Do I really have to do this! I HATE the man! Besides I'm never gonna get picked and-"

"Ugh! Kat, please change into the dress I bought for this! The dress code is not casual!" she shook her head in disapproval her head, I looked in the mirror, there was nothing wrong with what I was wearing; A black pair of baggy pants with a net mini skirt over it with chains webbing over it and a belt with a scull and crossbones on it, a black tank top with Buzz Off! Written on it in a scrawly handwriting in white and a dead fly on it, my was pulled back in it's usual ponytail. "Sorry mum, but I have a strict no ruffles policy." I smirked. "Kat!" Her voice was getting higher by the second. "Fine!" I went into my room slamming the door behind me. I

I curse the fiery pits of hell for my current predicament, the gods MUST hate me, I'm wearing a BABY PINK dress... Just kill me now; it'll spare me the humiliation.

**Mistress, it can't be THAT bad, I've met his Dranzer, she's quite nice...**

Kougra! You're VERY friendly, I am quite the opposite...I'm only nice to my own kind...you're nice to everyone! What does that tell us???

**That you have a SERIOUS attitude problem???**

Ha ha ha...(the 'ha's represent sarcastic mirthless laughter...) DISAPPEAR!!!

**Very well,**

Why can't that annoying I'll look on the bright side if it kills me tigress mind her own god damn business?

"Well, here we are, Kat sweetie!"

"Oh joy!" Sarcasm, a wonderful tool, one I use EXTREMELY often.

Yayyyy!! D'you like it???


	2. Chapter 2I rule!

Honeymoon's Over

Chapter

2:

Your obvious hatred toward me is actually, quite refreshing...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...Smithers is from the Simpsons, Kai and Voletaire from Beyblade and Kat is from 10 things I hate about you...:(

I grunted, lifting the weight to my neck, I set it down again, sighing. I heard a knock on the door; "Come in." I got up, wiping the sweat from my forehead, (AN/: Not a big thinker is he?) Smithers walked in, "Master Hiwatari. A Mrs and Miss Stratford are here to speak with you and your grandfather, something concerning a marriage..." Huh? Oh...them... I wonder if she's hot...

I took of my shirt and put my towel round my neck, the first test; will she drool? Probably...all gals are the same...except that one girl from junior high...whassername? Batford, Matford...Oh yea! Katford... Wait that's not right either... Stratford!!!

_Flashback..._

_Hmm...That girl's hot... maybe I should go ask her out..._

_"Hey hot stuff, Friday I'll pick you up at eight."_

_"I'm sorry are you talking to me?"_

_"I think so, yea..."_

_"Good, I was feeling kind of restless..."_

_So that day I walked home nursing the hand shaped bruise on my cheek..._

_End Flashback..._

I grabbed my water bottle before stepping into the living room, I scanned the room looking for-wait, wait wait...didn't Smiters say my guests were the Strarfords...I think so...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- And there they are...including Kat...shit...

"You!" I said pointing at her like she was the grim reaper...

She didn't look at my half nakedness, she just looked me straight in the eye...That if I may say so, is quite the feat..."Oh look," she started looking down at herself, "it is quite in fact me, thank you captain obvious!" There was sarcasm written all over her face...And I can read three different languages!

"I'm sorry, is there something I don't know?" Mrs. Stratford asked, her face was really Blanc...Is she saying that Stratford didn't tell her about the boy she beat up that day?

"Never mind...I'm assuming that means our proposal has been rejected?" She asked her face all hopeful like...

"No, your obvious hatred toward me is actually quite refreshing..."

"Oh crap..."

_MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM_

_Did ya like it R/R!!!_


	3. Hey! Is that his tongue?

Honeymoon's over

Chapter 3:

Hey is that his tongue?

Now only one person has the power to save me from the hell my life will be EXTREMELY soon...Johnny!!! Gosh you gotta love that guy, he's so sweet!

Someone knocked at the door, "Who is it?" One moment! Just one moment of peace is all I ask for! "Guy of your dreams..." It's him...AGAIN! "Billie Joe Armstrong come in, Jackass stay." I went back to my book, _'Inkspell'_ I think Silvertongue's gonna die, go figure...I never liked him...

"Not gonna go away that easy." God! I swear I'm gonna break his bones! "Oh, really, what will it take?" I really do wanna know..."A strip tease maybe?" You did not just say that bucko!

I stood up, rolled up my sleeves; this is gonna be fun... I opened the door, and POW!! Right in the spot! "Now THAT was a turn on..." The next I knew, he grabbed me, his lips crashed into mine! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Gerroff! Shit! Now I'm kissing him back...Hey is that his tongue? Shit it is!

He pulled away, thank the lord! "Jackass! Do NOT I repeat, do NOT, under any circumstances, EVER touch me again!" I yelled shoving him in the chest. He leaned in close to my ear, his lips brushing it, "You know what I think? I think you enjoyed that just as much as I did..." The nerve! "There is now way in hell!" Now what is he doing?!?!? Shit! He's making out with me again...TOO BAD!!! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!!!! So then I did what any NORMAL person would do...I kneed him in the crotch..."OW!!!!!!!" Score! "That's what you get when you mess with me!"

"Damn, girl, you need a psychiatrist." I know Jackass! I've been through twenty three to be exact..."Bite me!" Uh oh...I DO NOT like that look..."Fine...you owe me a make-out by the way!"

THAT IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "!#$ !#$!$#$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

&&

"Kat?" Is that Johnny's voice I hear? I practically flew to the door and flung it open. "Johnny!!!" I threw my arms round him. "Kat, you're kinda strangling me!" Erm...yeah I have a tendency to do that... "Sorry..." Aww...now he's smiling..."Now go beat up Hiwatari!" Now he's confused...Aw…he looks so darn cute when he's confused..."Oh yeah…did I tell you that today he knocks on my door, and won't go away, then says something very rude...then I open the door and punch him, then he grabs me and starts kissing me, then insists I LIKED it-" Now he's mad..."Oh I am gonna.." Yayyyy!!! "Wait there's more! Then He does it again, the kissing part, then I knee him in the crotch, then he says I owe him another kiss!" Ooh...I like that look, it totally says, 'I am gonna break Hiwatari's ass...'

&&

Now we are all eating dinner and Hiwatari is HOPING he can cover that black-eye with shades...well technically he CAN but not for long..."Hey everybody! Johnny gave Hiwatari a black-eye!" Now he's hiding behind his maid...Typical Hiwatari...

"Attention, I have and important announcement, the wedding as we all know is in a month, tonight onwards, Katrina will move into a sweet with, Kai, at the National Australian Hotel."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He so CANNOT this to me!!!!!

"A very splendid idea indeed..."

&&

Well here is our first night at the coolest hotel in Australia! Too bad the first time I stay her I have to do it with HIM... I stepped into the lift, reaching out to press button for the fourteenth floor, but Hiwatari beat me to it… "You could've waited…" Ugh…I can cut this tension with a knife…Finally!! We're here! "Gimme the key." Why isn't he taking it out? "Please mabey?" Ugh! "PLEASE give me the key" Now take it out… "That's not the kind of please I want…" God now what is it?!?!? "What is?" Uh oh I do NOT like that look…Is he gonna kiss me…AGAIN??? He is leaning awfully close…now wait he going to the ear… "I think groveling might do the trick…" He is just asking for a punch…

Hi guys!!! Hoped u liked this chappie!! Sorry it took me SOOO long 2 update, but I wanted to make it a little longer than usual :)


	4. Club down the street

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! READ THIS OR YOU'LL BE LOST AND CONFUSED AND IF YOU SEND ME A REVEIW SAYING SO I'LL LAUGH AT YOU!!!: _Flashback, _**_lyrics...(Lyrics for future reference in story)_

* * *

Honeymoon's Over

Chapter 4:

Club Down The Street

**Kai's POV**

I really need some Zs...I yawned, "Kat..." She got out of the bathroom, Ooh!! She's half naked! "You really need to cover up better...ah ha ah ha..." She looked down at herself, she was ONLY wearing a thigh-length grey sweatshirt, and it was kinda loose but clung to her slightly. "I'm fine..." she walked over to our bed, "You bounce..." She should put on a bra seriously...Wait! Is that a blush I see?? Oh yeah it is! SCORE!!!! She covered her chest with her arms "It-It's n-not l-like I..w-wear one...At night...Do you- D'you know h-how uncomfortable they are?" This is one side of her I haven't seen...She's stammering for god's sake! "No! Why would I? It's not like I wear one! Or do I??" I practically yelled, trying to make the last part sound somewhat better...Now she's giving me disgusted looks...

"Whatever..." I muttered, taking of my shirt..."Wait! You could at least fore-worn me!!" Wait now what's she talking about...Oh...I'm just gonna take of my shirt and pants...Not the boxers...I'm not a nudist for Pete's sake! "Why are you looking away?" Like the floor's really that interesting! "What I'm not a pervert like SOME people I know!" She still wasn't looking at me...

"What, am I really THAT ugly?" I demanded, putting on a mock-hurt voice, She turned to glance at me "There!" She quickly turned away... She's all sweaty and nervous...Oh! I get it! She's afraid that if she looks she won't be able to look away...HA! I shook my head taking off my pants...

"Done yet??" She is getting prettyyyyy uncomfortable...This is fun..."Yes woman I'm done!" Uh oh...I do not like that look...She's walking up to me...She leaned in close to my lips...hers practically brushed mine...Now I'm the one sweating..."Yeah you are"

&&

**The next morning...**

Huh? Why am I lying on this couch? I recalled the night's previous events...

_Kat turned away, a satisfied smirk on her face, she climbed into our bed, I made to do the same, but she held her hand stopping me. "Whoa cowboy! I hate to burst your bubble but...you get to sleep on the couch!"_

_Oh well...better make the best of this..._

I got up, walking over to the bathroom; I looked into the mirror, HEY!!!! WHY is there a piece of paper stuck to my forehead??

KATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Hiwatari,

Me and some friends hit the cafe down the street, not that it's any of your damn business...But...I wouldn't want you to go all psycho and call the police

Stratford (We are NOT on first name basis 'till I say we are...)'

PS. When do you plan on wakin' up, because it's 12: Pm...? Now...'

I looked down at my watch now its 2:00 Pm...

Go figure...Okay fine not go figure, I'll just go...there's not much to do anyways...

&&

I looked around...there are six clubs here...I've been in and out of all but I just can't find her...

"GOD can't the damn girl be more specific?!?! She said the club down the street!!! There're six clubs here, and she is in NONE of them!!!" I yelled pretty much to the whole of Melbourne...I felt someone tapping my shoulder, "WHAT?!??!" I turned around yelling into what later was revealed to be tinyyyyyyy kid...Oops? "S-sorry M-mister b-but I- I th-thought y-you sh-should know t-that the c-club d-down th-the st-street is o-on 33rd st-street..." Aw...poor kid she looks like she's gonna cry now..."Thanks...kid..." I muttered.

Back to the point...WHY THE HELL DID SHE SAY CLUB DOWN HE STREET IF I'S ON 33RD STREET?!?!?! THIS IS 46TH STREET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&

Ah...I see...

I looked up at a hugeee neon sign, it said "Cafe Down The Street" Pretty weird name...

I walked into the cafe, there were about ten tables, only a few people though, and there was a big stage with a Karaoke machine. I spotted Kat quickly; she was sitting at a table with McGregor and another girl I didn't recognize. "Oi! Kat!" She turned around, seeing me her smile faded into a frown, "What do YOU want???" Okay...

"I just came here to... hang out...?"

"Oh...I see...Buh-Bye!"

Nah ah no deal...I didn't come ALL the way hear, BY FOOT for this! I walked over to her table and sat down in a near by chair between her and McGregor. "Excuse me!" She practically yelled in my ear, "Girl, you need to pay attention to your decimals..."

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, that was Jesse Brackham with "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor, any volunteers?" The vice of the host of the club rang through the room, "I will." I raised my hand

AN/:

Like it???? R&R people!!


	5. Get over yourself

Honeymoon's Over

Chapter 5:

Get Over Yourself!

**Kat's POV**

Hmm...This situation seems promisingly entertaining...

Hiwatari stood up and walked over to the stage, he said something to the technician, and then he turned to the microphone "This is going out to Kat." Ah...He reveals his true colors...

The music started, it was relatively happy...

_"I wish you wouldn't show me up all the time,_

_I'm only tryin' to be nice,_

_I guess you can't see that,_

_Mabey on day you will,_

_Why can't you give up your pride?_

_I know you need me like I need you,_

_Want me like I want you,_

_Throw it all away,_

_And forget what they say,_

_Forget what they'll think,_

_Forget your reputation,_

_And give up your pride,_

_You lead such a complicated life,_

_Sayin' you hate me all the time,_

_Having to act it out,_

_Must be a lot of work,_

_Why can't you give up your pride, _

_I know you need me like I need you, _

_Want me like I want you, _

_Throw it all away, _

_And forget what they say, _

_Forget what they'll think, _

_Forget your reputation, _

_And give up your pride, _

_Stop tryin' to fake it,_

_Drop it all down,_

_I know that you can take it,_

_So come on,_

_Why can't you give up your pride? _

_I know you need me like I need you, _

_Want me like I want you, _

_Throw it all away, _

_And forget what they say, _

_Forget what they'll think, _

_Forget your reputation, _

_And give up your pride, _

_Why can't you give up your pride? _

_I know you need me like I need you, _

_Want me like I want you, _

_Throw it all away, _

_And forget what they say, _

_Forget what they'll think, _

_Forget your reputation, _

_And give up your pride,"_

Surprisingly, that wasn't as vile as I thought it would be...

The whole cafe burst in to applause as the song ended.

"Every body that was Kai Hiwatari, with "Give up your pride" by Greenday. So any more takers?"

(AN:/ Don't look for the song cause it doesn't exist, I wrote it, I just like greenday...)

Well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

I raised my hand "You gotta be kidding me!" Came Jenna's voice, ( AN/: she's the other girl Kai didn't recognize...) "Oh I assure you, I'm not kidding." Was my reply.

I got up and walked over to the stage, I CANNOT wait to see the look on his face!!! I told the DJ what song I wanted. A little while after the music started singing.

_"Ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh,  
Da da da da da da_

_You say you're gun shy  
I say you're spineless  
You think you're pensive  
I think you're mindless  
Such a busy little drone  
That your heart beats in monotones  
So loud you can't hear me  
Repetition's what you need_

_Get out of my air, get off my cloud  
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch  
Get off of my lips, get out of my light  
Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight  
Get off of your knees, get out of my face  
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
Get over yourself_

_Ahh-ahh, da da da da da da da da_

_You say you're complicated  
I say too dramatic  
You think I underrate you  
I think I've finally had it  
With you never having time  
'Cause half the time you spend  
Designing brilliant tragedies  
And it's becoming your disease, oh_

_Get out of my air, get off my cloud  
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch  
Get off of my lips, get out of my light  
Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight  
Get off of your knees, get out of my face  
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
Get over yourself_

_Won't let you unnerve me  
(You try to sting me like a pearl)  
won't let you deserve me  
(And toss me from your tilt-o-whirl)  
And even if I kiss the dirt you're gonna see  
How I don't hurt  
And I don't hurt  
I don't hurt_

_Get out of my air, get off my cloud  
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch  
Get off of my lips, get out of my light  
Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight  
Get off of your knees, get out of my face  
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
Get over yourself_

_Get out of my air, get off my cloud  
Get out of my hair, get off of my couch  
Get off of my lips, get out of my light  
Get over yourself, get out of my sight  
Get off of your knees, get out of my face  
Get out of my sleep, get out of my space  
How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell  
Get over yourself_

_Get over yourself  
Get over yourself_

_La la la la la la la la la la..._

I think we all know who that song was for..."

(AN:/ that song exists, get over yourself by shedaisy)


	6. Kaiwa!

Honeymon's Over

Chapter 6:

Kaiwa!

**Kai's POV**

Ah...good morning world! The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, there's probably a note stuck onto my forehead; life's great ain't it?

I got up stumbling over Kat's suit case...She REALLY needs to move that...but I ain't tellin' her...she'd probably break my bum before I could finish the damn sentence...

Why do I keep saying 'ain't'?? (AN/: How IRONIC! The exact same question that was running through my mind...)

Whatever...Today's note...

'Hiwatari,

Johnny's house.

Stratford'

Katerina Stratford; a woman of many words...Hey, a few years of practice and I could be your modern Shakespeare...Oh well...

Now what do I do? Video games at Tala's house? Or training at Tala's house? Well it HAS been a long time since I trained so...I guess I get to see Tala cry today...(AN/: A weeee bit cocky ain't he?)

&&

I knocked on Tala's oak door,

"Who is it?" came Tala's voice from behind he door.

"Kai." I could hear movement from inside, then the door opened revealing Tala's pale face

. " 'Sup?" He asked,

"Just wanted to do some training, up for a match?" He nodded, then he went back into his room, leaving the door open, he grabbed Wolbrog from his bureau and came back out.

We went into his backyard, he had a HUGE beydish there, and when I say 'huge' I mean HUGE.

"Let's get this started!" I said fitting Dranzer into my launcher. Tala nodded, getting ready"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" We both yelled in freakish sync.

Wolborg started tackling my blade, but I dogded most of the hits, but then he faked left and hit right; pretty good..."Now Dranzer! Attack!" I hit Tala's blade hard, my attack was returned with one equally as hard,

"Novae Rog Wolborg!" The stadium was filled with an explosion of sparkling blue ice, I looked around for my blade, it was frozen in a block of ice, damn!

"Oooh I win!" Tala yelled in triumph. doing a victory dance...dumb ass...

&&

I walked in to our room, Kat was sitting in front of the television, watching the women's soccer team play against the Mongolian one.

"It's about time you got here..." Is she scolding me??

"What it's only 9:00?" God! When did this chic take in the role of mum?

"It's 9:04 jackass..." looked down at my watch...okay so maybe it is...

"Anyway, some guy, Tyson was his name I think (AN/: Tyson and the rest aren't famous...they're not cool enough :P) called, he's having a party, you and I are invited it's at ten, you coming I am." Hell yeah I am! I can't let her go without me, how's it gonna look if I don't show up at my friend's party but she does...

&&

I walked around the crouded noisy house, bumping into a drunk guy making out with some random girl, trying to find Kat. I spotted her sitting at the bar, she was drinking a vodka...

"Oi Kat! What the hell are you doing??" She turned to me, "Gettting trashed, dumbass!!" Ahh thank god she's still sober...

"Just looking out for you, don't want you getting stoned and doing something OUTRAGEUOUS..." I said holding my hands up in defense.

"Whatever..." She muttered walking away...Can't say I didn't try.

**Midnight**

Oh well, guess I'll go make sure Tala doesn't go bug some innocent freshman girl, seeing as he's probably drunk...

I looked around the room, he can't be hard to find, you can't miss him, gravity defieng red hair...And voila! There he is,

"Yo! Tala!" He looked up from his position on the floor with two red-heads on either side of him,

"Hey Kai! This is Kimberly," He said gesturing to the taller girl with the freckles, "and this is Claire. Claire and Kim, this is Kai." Mmm, hmm, abso-frigga-lutley wasted...

"Pay attention mate, I'm engaged!" Well I don't think he can hear me now, he's making out with Chloe, or was is Claire?

I walked around the room looking for something to do. Some random chick stumbled up to me, she put her hands on my chest,

"Kiss me." She murmed leaning close too my lips, a little too close for my tastes...

"Kiss him!" I said pushing her into the drunk arms of some american geek..."Thanks dude!" He said turning to me, "My pleasure." I muttered walking off.

I walked into the next room, loud music greeted my ears, there was a BIG group of poeple gathered around two people, I turned around rolling my eyes. "Come ON Stratford!" I hard someone yell...Holy shit...

**Kat's POV**

"Come ON Stratford!" I heard soemone yell, I picked up another shot and drank it up in one go. I made to grab the next but strong arms encricled my waist and lifted me up. "HEY! Pu' me 'own!" I yelled. "Time to go home..." Came a familiar voice...but I just couldn't place it...

"Kaiwa!" That's it Kai! "Oh you are gonna wake up with one heck of a hangover!" I'm bored...Are you bored Kougy? I bet you're bored...

**Mistress are you intoxicated by any chance?**

Whazz zat mean?

**I'll take that as a yes...**

Ha Ha! (AN/: She's not being sarcastic BTW)

You're funny!

The next thing I knew I was plopped on the seat of his car. He leaned over me- Damn he smells good..."You smell goooooddd!" I giggled for some very WEIRD reason...I'm bored "Thanks." Kaiwa muttered. _Click! _He did my seatbelt before doing his own and putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car...He's nice...

&&

**Kai's POV**

"36 'reen 'ottles 'anging on a 'all 'ake one 'own 'ass it 'round 35 'reen 'ottle 'anging on a 'all..." Kat sang...She's been going on and on and on! "35 'reen 'ottles 'anging on a 'all 'ake one 'own 'ass it 'round 34 'reen 'ottle 'anging on a 'all..." Oh for the love of...! "WILL YOU JUST STOP BLOODY SINGING?!??!" Is my eye twitching?!?! I think my eye is twitching!! My eye is twitching!! Friggin' twitching!!!

**Lotsa twitching...moving on...**

Why did they make bit-beasts so sarcastic, sadistic and OBNOXOUS!?!?!?!?!?!

**Beats me...**

FFW ten mins

Oh joy!! We're finally here! I turned off the engine and undid my seatbelt, then I turned to Kat, shit. she's asleep...Now what do I do? how do I wake her up? Dranzer, any ideas?

**You should know how to wake her up...It's the shake gently and say name tactic...**

I sighed, and placed my hand on Kat's shoulder and shook her gently, "Kat..." She stirred and swatted the air, I stifled a laugh, "I'll take a sardine pizza with chocolate sauce..." She muttered...She likes sardine pizza?? Stick to the point Kai...

"Kaaaaattt...Wake UP..." She stirred and opened her eyes and looked around, "Hi..." She said looking up at me, (A/N: He's leaning over her.) I smiled...Damn she looks so cute when she's confused..."Hi...I think we should get out of the car now..." I replied, "Okey-Dokey..." What is up with Okey Dokey?!?! I never got it...

She made to get up, and I held out my hand for her to hold after getting out of the car, "I'm okay I 'an 'anage." She said getting up before losing her balance and falling against me, "Yeah about that..." I said helping her get back up, and held her arm and helped her walk into the hotel.

When we reached the our room, I fished through my wallet for the card key, crap! It's not there! "Come on..." I muttered, grabbing Kat's arm and dragging her to the elevator, I pressed the LOBBY button, it flashed golden and the elevator started moving downwards, 14, 13, 12, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, the doors open and I had to drag Kat along to the reception.

"Eh, jacko?" I said getting the concierge's attention, he turned to look me, " I seem to have misplaced my card could I get a new one?" I asked the him, "Sorry sir, 'he compu'er's ou'," He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent, "We canoe make any new cards, ye'll 'ave ta crash somewhere else tonigh'." I guess I'll crash at the manor. _**BRINNNGGG!!! **_There it goes, it the nick of time, I fumbled through my pocket for my cell, I looked at the caller ID Tala. "'Sup?" I asked, "Mate, could you spare a room, my babe kicked me out?" Came Tala's drunken/dispaired voice, I cracked up laughing, "So lemme get this straight," I said once I sobered down, "Your girlfriend kicked you out of your OWN appartment?'

When I got the dial tone, I knew this would be a long night.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chap just too lazy to look it over...I'ma re-do chapter 3 now ok? 


End file.
